The last petal
by impaitentmuch
Summary: There is only one petal left on the lotus. Based on manga, not anime so only Kanda can see the lotus


Hey, another story that floated into my head. My last story I forgot to do an authors note or disclaimer or anything (it was stupidly early in the morning), so here is this one…..

Ummmm yeah well I don't own D Grey man. If I did I imagine my editor would be REALLY annoyed if I spent my time writing fanfic's rather than the actual story…

I'm having an argument with spell check at the moment. It wants to spell things in US English and I want it to spell things in actual English (Sorry people, but don't get me started on US English!) You may notice both spellings throughout the story.

Prayer is the Hail Mary in Latin. D Gray man is set back abit in time so I figured this would be more suitable.

* * *

The war was over. They'd had a few casualties- mainly finders. Kanda didn't care about them. Moyashi had died, choosing to sacrifice himself to the fight rather than allow the Noah full control. Good riddance. Rabi and Bookman had predictably lived, Lenalee was alive too. Tiedoll was the only general still alive. Marie was alive, the stupid strong little guy was dead though, no loss there. The ball headed brat, he'd survived somehow, and the time stopping mouse- missing an arm but still breathing. Supposedly the lucky ones.

_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum._

He hadn't told anyone, but in the heat of battle the flowers that crowded his vision completely took over. He'd wondered if it would happen one day and it had- right when he needed all of his concentration.

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus,_

He'd sustained a lot of injuries during that time. He'd been hit with Akuma bullets from all directions. Kanda prided himself on not crying- not since he was little, but that had almost been his undoing. Almost.

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus._

The lotuses had started to wither, quickly falling away so that he could see. He'd probably had been worried about the speed of it all, if it weren't for the never-ending armies of Akuma, and when they were almost done, the Noah.

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_

He took a deep, shuddering breathe. The war was over. They were resting back at head-quarters. They were being treated like heroes. Kanda hated that, he wanted to be left alone, not hailed like a deity. They weren't heroes- they were suckers that should have run away while they had the chance! He shouldn't have fought when they tried to freeze him. The curse of hindsight.

_ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc,_

He took another deep breathe, felt the pain course through his body. It was almost bad enough to make him get up, go for help. Almost.

Lenalee paused outside of Kanda's room. She'd been sent by Jery to get the boy. Apparently he hadn't eaten for almost two days. Her hand quivered over the door handle, hesitant. The war had ended almost two months ago and Kanda had been eerily quiet since then. He claimed nothing was wrong, that it was just that the war was finally over. It didn't stop her, or anyone else, worrying. They'd all witnessed how he had winced in incredible pain just lifting his tray the other day. They'd all seen the changes, the weight loss, the lack of energy, the lack of violence. The scientists had done extensive tests, they'd been reassured that it was merely Kanda's way of adjusting. She took a deep breathe, 'he's just adjusting' she told herself

………_..ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc,…………_

He was asleep, peaceful in his bed. She stood watching him for a while before realising that his breath was rattling unnaturally in his chest.

"Kanda," she shook him violently. "Wake up!" He didn't even stir.

"HELP!" Lenalee screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Help him!"

_et in hora mortis nostrae._

Kanda watched as the original flower shuddered. He'd been surprised over the last few weeks as he came to realize just how much he had not seen before. The world was so big. He'd never realized that you need the sight from the edges of your eyes just to see it better. He could see everything now; there was only one flower left. One flower, one petal.

"Kanda?" He heard Tiedoll calling to him, felt his arms sliding around his back and lifting him up.

"It's so little," he had trouble saying the words, his mouth and tongue just would not co-operate.

"What is?" Was Tiedoll crying? They were not just his own tears running down his face.

And who was squeezing his leg? It hurt.

…………_.et in hora mortis nostrae………………_

Was that really all there was left?

"The last petal," he whispered as it broke from the plant and twirled towards the ground.

That really was all there was left.

_Amen._

He didn't hear the wailing, or the weeping, or appreciate the solemn silence. Nor did he hear the question which was being repeated again and again.

"Why didn't he tell us?"

* * *

The Hail Mary- for those (like myself) who don't actually know it. Kanda repeats the last lines twice, trying to remember what comes next. Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee;  
blessed art thou amongst women,  
and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary, Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners now  
and at the hour of our death.  
Amen. I don't picture Kanda as being overly religious but he's probably had this prayer bashed into him so on his deathbed it's likely to be the one he remembers. Reviews? Loving the traffic but it gets lonely not talking to anybody else!


End file.
